


Petal

by taeminyourmind



Category: K-pop, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminyourmind/pseuds/taeminyourmind
Summary: You and Taemin have been friends since grade school. But when he finds out you’re dating Jongin, jealousy takes him to the point of no return and will do whatever it takes to “protect” you.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin/You, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taemin/You
Kudos: 2





	Petal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! - Violence, death, and mentions of blood
> 
> This story contains mature themes. Reader discretion is advised. This story is PURELY FICTION and DO NOT represent any of the characters in any way, shape or form.

Rain falls heavily against the window where you peer out at the vicious storm looming in the distance. Massive gray clouds slowly swirl the sky with light purple lightning flashing from within while roars of thunder shake the ground. The howling wind whips harshly, pushing over everything not tied to the ground. Trash cans roll through the fields leaving traces of trash behind, car alarms get lost in the wind, and trees are stripped of their leaves. Where people run and hide from storms, you are fascinated by their ferocious nature, demanding respect from everyone and everything.

The lights above flicker with each rumble until they go out completely, leaving the school to rely on emergency lights. Everyone in the region knew of the storm that was approaching, but for some reason, your school still demanded every student be in attendance. It isn’t their first time making a careless decision, when a winter storm hit and temperatures were below zero they still demanded students either attend classes or face consequences. And now, with the storm slowly approaching, the government and school found it best to keep everyone sheltered in place until it passes.

If you didn’t have your best friend, Taemin, by your side, being locked in the school with nobody to talk to would drive you mad. You and Taemin are like two peas in a pod, always seen together day and night. Your story started on a playground in grade school, as do most childhood friendships. Taemin’s home life was broken, sent to live with his grandmother after his parents didn’t feel like caring for him anymore. He loved them dearly and couldn’t understand what he did to make them abandon him. In this world, he was alone, oftentimes curling in his bed, crying from the taunts of his nightmares. That was until he found you and he vowed to never let anyone he loved be snatched from him again.

“What are you thinking about?” A voice whispers from behind. You bring your shoulder to your ear as their breath tickles your it.

You turn around in time for Jongin to place a flashlight under his face saying ‘Boo!’ like he’s telling a scary story around the campfire. A gentle chuckle hums against your lips while your boyfriend fails to make scary faces.

“Stop,” you laugh and softly hit his shoulder. He looks down at you with a teasing smirk.

“Did I scare you?”

“I thought I would die of a heart attack,” you say jokingly. “How’d you find me?”

Jongin flashes the light at the windows and winks at you. “This room has the biggest windows and I know how much you like storm watching. I just put two and two together.”

Jongin stands beside you, clicking the flashlight off. He reaches out and wipes the fog from the window just lightning strikes through the sky, highlighting his features. From the corner of your eye, you steal glances at your boyfriend, the familiarity of his face brings back memories from when you first saw him. It was middle school, and just like now, you saw his side profile as he was getting books out of his locker. Immediately, you were mesmerized as Taemin ranted about his science teacher. He was the new kid, so you decided to approach him, with Taemin on your heels, and the rest is history.

Jongin turns his head, connecting his eyes with your loving stare. Under his gaze, you feel exposed. Your cheeks begin to warm when he turns his body slightly towards you while his eyes look over your face. You can’t differentiate the sound of thunder and the pounding of your heart when he closes the gap between you. The closer he gets, the faster your heart beats and the quieter your breaths become.

“Ahem.”

The abrupt sound breaks your trance making you and Jongin jump and look towards the door. Taemin stands in the doorway with a flashlight in his hand, pointed at the two of you. Even in the darkness, you can feel him looking at you with nurturing eyes before glaring at Jongin.

“You didn’t tell him about us, did you?” Jongin asks, leaning close so only you can hear. You shake your head and divert your eyes to the floor.

“Principal Park wants all of the guys on one side of the school and girls on the other,” Taemin says bluntly. “He wants us to hurry so he can get a headcount.”

“Alright,” Jongin nods and turns to you. “Do you want me to walk you to the other side?”

“No!” Taemin clamors. His sudden outburst causes you and Jongin to look at him in confusion. He clears his throat and speaks in a softer tone. “I mean no, I want to take her. I have to talk to her anyway.”

Taemin hurries to your side and takes your arm in his hand before rushing out the room, leaving Jongin behind before he can protest. Silence falls between the two of you while you walk through the eerie hallways that are lit up from time to time by lightning. Outside, tree branches snap under the aggressive wind.

“What did Jongin mean back there?” Taemin softly asks. His hand falls from your arm to his side, brushing against your every few steps. 

“It’s nothing really,” you whisper, keeping your eyes straight ahead.

“Petal,” he says. He stops and grabs your wrist to keep you by his side. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?”

You turn to face Taemin and see his worried eyes looking over your face for something.

“Why do you call me that? I never knew the reason why.”

Taemin shrugs. “You’re like a flower petal to me, beautiful, gentle, fragile.” He pauses for a moment and asks his question again.

“Of course I wouldn’t,” you stammer knowing it’s a lie in itself.

Taemin’s shoulders relax as he lets your wrist go. He begins walking down the hallway again, waving at you to follow. The more you walk beside him, the more guilt piles in your stomach knowing you were untruthful to your best friend.

“Do you love me?” He suddenly asks without looking at you.

“Of course I do,” you say, playfully nudging his shoulder with yours.

Voices grow louder the closer you get to the hallway. A line of girls stands against the lockers, murmuring to each other.

“Good night, Petal,” Taemin says, pressing a small kiss on the top of your head.

You watch as he disappears down the hallway until darkness completely consumes him. Still, guilt nestled in your stomach causing you to lean against the lockers and holds your arms around your torso. Why is it so easy to lie about something so small?

\--

Taemin walks by himself in the hallway while thoughts swirl around his mind. Thoughts of you, Jongin, you and Jongin together, the possibility of you lying, it’s all he can think about. He reaches the boys’ side and maneuvers through the crowd, his eyes searching for Jongin until he sees the boy sitting alone, looking out the window. He takes a seat beside Jongin and softly clears his throat until Jongin turns his attention to him.

“Hey,” Taemin says. Jongin nods his head upward and turns his attention back to the window. “Um, what did you mean back there? When you asked ___ if she told me something.” His tone is sharp.

Jongin snaps his head back to Taemin with squinted eyes. His head tilts slightly at his harsh tone before blowing out a breath.

“I thought she would’ve told you by now,” Jongin sighs with frustration. “We’ve been dating for the past six months. We wanted to keep it quiet until our first anniversary, but I was sure you would be the one person to know.”

An image of you and Jongin clouds Taemin’s mind. The thought of you giving him your love and attention makes his vision tunneled. His hand firmly squeezes the flashlight in his hand. With Jongin in the way, he would steal you away from him, and he can’t have that, he won’t allow it. Something rumbles within his core as the storm hover overhead. Principal Park yells for the boys to enter the locker room, causing a stampede and leaving the two boys alone. Before Jongin can get up, Taemin lifts his hand and smacks Taemin on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Jongin’s body lays on the floor, his chest slightly rising and falling. Taemin looks around before grabbing his ankles and pulling the unconscious boy to an empty science classroom. The thunder booms through the room while Taemin stands over the boy, his face twisting in disgust. He kneels down beside the boy and covers the boy’s mouth with one hand and pinches his nose with the other.

Jongin’s face starts to turn pale as his body stiffens. Taemin gazes at the clock, watching it tick; but time can’t control him as he lets his hands fall when he feels like it. He stands to his feet again and looks at the result of his nefarious action. As Jongin’s lifeless body lies in the middle of the floor, a bolt of lightning lights the room, illuminating his pale face. 

A hint of worry travels through Taemin’s veins as his mind races for ways to cover up his murder. His eyes dart around the room and smile like Norman Bates when an idea pops in his head.

“Goodbye Jongin,” Taemin says as he walks to the cabinet and grabs an armful of Bunsen burners before attaching them to the gas taps. “May you rest in peace.”

\--

Sounds of shouting and running erupt through the school. The word ‘fire’ is shouted over and over as everyone begins to file out the school. You stand to your feet but are immediately knocked down by everyone pushing their way towards the exits. Your body curls into a ball with your hands protecting your head, trying your best to minimize any damage. Shouts of your name come closer until you feel strong hands lift you off the ground. Before you knew it, you were being carried in someone’s hands as they ran out of the building.

You prepare yourself for the raging storm but feel a slight wind instead as it passes over the school. Slowly, you look up and see Taemin looking down at you with worried eyes. You can’t hear him but read his lips asking ‘Are you okay?’. You nod before glancing around in search of Jongin. Your body wiggles in Taemin’s arms until you free yourself and land on your feet.

“Where’s Jongin?” You ask, looking around frantically. Taemin follows close behind you, dodging everybody that gets in his way. “Did you see him?”

Your face fills with fear as you turn to face Taemin, your hair sticking to your face from the light rain. Taemin’s face falls when he sees tears welling in your eyes.

“Was he with you?” You scream over the crowd and sirens blaring into the parking lot. “Please, Taemin.”

Taemin shakes his head. “He’s here somewhere. Let’s just wait until everything dies down a little.”

You try your best to not break down, your chest burning from withholding your emotions. Taemin guides you away from the group to a bench under a tree. Your body leans against his as he puts his arm around your shoulders. He holds you tenderly, humming a lullaby, sending you into a deep sleep.

“Don’t worry, Petal,” Taemin whispers. His fingertips trace small circles on your back while his eyes stare at the raging flames. “Everything will be better when you wake up.”

\--

You stand alone in front of a newly planted tree with a plaque reading “Kim Jongin - A dutiful student that is now a star in the sky”. You swallow your tears back as you stare at Jongin’s name. It’s been a month since he’s been gone, a month since your world fell apart. Nothing seemed real since that day, not the principal announcing his death, not the EMTs carrying a gurney with a white sheet draped over it, not attending his funeral, not planting this tree in his memory. But when you picked up the phone and dialed his number out of habit only to remember he wasn’t on the other line. He’s no more. Now, you call just to hear his voice in his voicemail.

You’re really gone, aren’t you? You think as tears roll down your face. The same gut-punching feeling you felt at the news of his death comes back, punching you over and over until you fall to your knees, bawling. Memories flood your mind, playing like a movie on the big screen - your first hug, kiss, and date, the time he surprised you with flowers after a choir recital when you spent many late nights talking on the phone, and everything in between.

But even with those memories, standing still like a picture, you can see Taemin somewhere near. A jealous friend he was, always seemed to have a crush on you, but you could never see the two of you being together.

A hand gently holds onto your shoulder and startles you. Spinning around, you quickly wipe your tears and see Taemin kneeling beside you.

“He had a long life ahead of him,” you stammer between shaky breaths. “There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to see.”

Taemin nods. “You loved him.”

“I know we were young, but when you connect with someone on a deeper level you feel like they’re the one.”

“He might not have been the one,” he says bluntly causing you to snap your head towards him, your eyebrows furrowing.

“Lee Taemin, how can you say such a thing when I’m in mourning?” You snap, pushing his hand off your shoulder. “You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I am your friend, a friend that loves you.”

You scoff at his statement and stand to your feet, walking away from him. He shuffles to his feet and runs after you, grabbing your arm to pull you back. You snatch it away and turn towards him with tears and anger in your eyes, yet you force out a laugh.

“Do you love me, Taemin?” You ask. “If you loved me, you would see that Jongin brought me joy and happiness, you would be happy for me if you loved me. You would comfort me more than anything because you loved me. If you loved me, you would be my friend.”

“I am your friend.”

“Then act like it!” You exclaim before rubbing your hands down your face. Your voice softens as you look back up at him. “Act like my friend Taemin. A friend that loves and cares about me.”

Accusations of Taemin not loving and caring for you angers him as he hangs his head. Slowly, his eyes raise as he clenches his fists.

“I’ve never loved or cared about you?” He growls through clenched teeth. “I’ve done nothing but love and care for you while you give it all to him. He was coming between us and I couldn’t lose you. I refuse to lose you.”

Your mouth before closing. Each step you take back he takes one towards you until you stumble back over your own feet. He stands over you with furious eyes while you hold out a hand, preparing yourself for the unthinkable.

“I did what I had to do to protect you, to protect us!”

“Taemin,” you stammer. “What did you do?”

“What needed to be done,” He whispers with saddened eyes. “But I’m not the only one at fault. You lied to me about the two of you.”

“I told a white lie, I didn’t fucking kill anyone!”

“You might as well have killed me.”

You kick out your leg, connecting with his knee to make him fall. Crawling to your feet, you stumble a few times before you dash towards the school and yank the door open. A hand grabs the back of your shirt and pulls back causing you to fall backward.

“I did everything I could to protect you,” Taemin whispers harshly in your ear. “I took care of people that gave you trouble, did everything I could to protect our friendship, and this is how you repay me?”

You wiggle your body to try to escape his grip but he holds your shirt tighter, shaking you when you refuse to answer. You beg for him to let you go only for him to laugh maniacally. You reach your hands up to scratch his face resulting in a loud groan. His grip loosens allowing you to escape up the stairs until he grabs your ankle, making you fall as he pulls you back down. Your free foot repeatedly smashes against his face until he holds it down. His bloody face stares at you with dark eyes and a twitching smile that makes you squirm.

Your hands grip the rails to keep Taemin from pulling you down to him. The feeling of the metal rubbing against your palm makes you let go and allows Taemin to pull you towards him. His hand wraps around your neck, restricting your airway and making your chest burn as you cough and gasp for air.

“This is how Jongin died,” Taemin snickers sinisterly, his eyes glazing with rage.

You push the deadly image out of your mind as you search for the strength and stand against Taemin’s force. You reach forward and press your thumbs against his eyes until he lets go and stumbles back with a growl. Gasping for air, you quickly stand to your feet and throw punches to Taemin’s body and head, attacking him when he’s vulnerable. The closer you get to him, the more he steps back to the stairs leading to the basement. With a shove, you push him down the steps where he lands on the platform. Your heart drops slightly as he lies motionless, his eyes cold.

“Taemin?” You stammer as you look at the boy’s body. Cautiously, you descend the stairs and kneel next to him, shaking him slightly.

Hesitant, you check for a pulse to avail. You clamp your hand over your mouth as you sit back until you’re against the wall. Unexplainable emotions stir inside you - love, hate, happiness, anger. The many memories the two of you shared are now overshadowed by the terror that loomed below the surface. Taemin, your best friend that you loved dearly, was someone you loved, but also a monster. 

No matter how much you try, you can’t wrap your head around anything that’s happened. It seems like a dream, instead, this pain reminds you that you’re alive and alone. Your boyfriend was gone at the hand of your best friend, and your best friend is now gone at the hand of you. Is it weird that when you fought for your life, you did it out of love for Jongin, for his life that was cut short, which ended up killing your best friend? Maybe this is what Taemin meant when he told you he had to do anything to protect you.

You shake your head, refusing to understand Taemin’s method as he lies a few feet away from you. All of the love you had for Taemin has transformed into anger as you scowl at him. For everything he’s done and said, no amount of sweet memories can take away the bitterness in your mouth. For Jongin and your freedom, you fought the one person that was supposed to be beside you.

“This is how you die,” you sneer, pitting his words against him. “Goodbye, Taemin.”


End file.
